<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bad Fight by Roseflame44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983594">A Bad Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44'>Roseflame44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RF44 Whumptober2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, At least when taking into account the current manga arc, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Violence, broken down, days 10 and 12, whumptober2020, you don't need to be current an the manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 10 (Blood Loss) and 12 (Broken Down) <br/>Soul Eater Au - Bad intel leads to a horrible fight with dangerous consequences for the three who take on the mission.</p><p>"The mission they were sent on had gone hell in a hand basket all too quickly. Hitoshi had been knocked out, the only thing that was good about that was the fact he was out of the way of the fight. Izuku had tried to move the fight away from his downed partner. Shouto was still with him, the others massive scythe blade was able to stop most of the attacks coming down on them."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RF44 Whumptober2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bad Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission they were sent on had gone hell in a hand basket all too quickly. Hitoshi had been knocked out, the only thing that was good about that was the fact he was out of the way of the fight. Izuku had tried to move the fight away from his downed partner. Shouto was still with him, the others massive scythe blade was able to stop most of the attacks coming down on them. </p><p>“Izuku we need to get in closer and hit him hard.” It was scary to hear the fear in his other weapon partners voice, “I don’t know how much longer I can keep going.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m worried about both of you.” Izuku looked at the other through the blades shiny surface. “Are you going to be alight to rush him?”</p><p>The duel colored boy nodded, Izuku could see he was exhausted. Their opponent was too strong. Their mission information said this would have been a normal fight, not one with an Egg supped up by a Witch. The creature hadn’t moved much other then when ordered. Izuku had only seen it change its arm to that of a club to batter them away. It wasn’t normal either. Hitoshi had only taken a few hits before he’d started bleeding. His curved blade seemed to spark against the club. Izuku had felt chills hearing the other’s muffled scream before he’d been flung away from them. They had to be smart about this fight. </p><p>With a breath to calm both of them down, they got ready. They had a mission to do and someone to protect.  Weapon and meister rushed forward. Izuku pulled his arms back, bringing the red and white blade over his head to deal a dangerous blow. <br/>It didn’t flinch, never even batted as eye as Izuku brought his weapon down. It’s bulging eyes rolled towards him, grizzly smile never changing. </p><p>“Izuku watch out!” Shouto yelled. </p><p>The scythe weapon could feel the creature move a second before it smacked the green haired boy away.    Shouto pulled back to his human form, not far from the monster. He moved back, stepping close to his meister. The other was struggling to get up, winded from hitting the ground hard. </p><p>The witch seeming controlling the creature couldn’t be seen. They’d only been able to hear him calling out orders.  “Nomu, kill the meister.” </p><p>“No!”</p><p>The world slowed down around them. As Izuku looked up at the death that was fast approaching him, the arm that was once a club now a sharp blade gleaming above him. Before he could move his battered body Shouto was standing between him and that blade. </p><p>The world came back to speed as Shouto fell, side a terrifying red. His left side ripped up from hip to shoulder. His chest heaving in, trying to breath through the pain. He moved desperately to protect Shouto and try to step the bleeding.  </p><p>“Nomu hold.” Izuku searched around, unable to see the witch. Their voice was dripping in glee. “I think one dead kid would be a big enough punch to UA, after all it’s not like he can defend himself without a weapon. Count your self lucky little meister.”</p><p>With that the Nomu creature left, not even looking back at the mess it’d left behind. </p><p>Izuku barely thought of this as he looked down to his partner. Shouto’s eyes were wide and distant, face pale as he desperately tried to breathe around blood.  Izuku desperately tried to stem the flow of blood even as his stomach churned at the sight of bone.</p><p>“Sho, stay with me okay? You and Toshi are gonna be fine,” his voice shook quietly as Shouto’s eyes flickered over Izuku’s face. “I can’t lose you Sho, you and Toshi are my whole world, please hang on.”  </p><p>A pained groan the only response, Shouto barely hanging on. Izuku kept pressure on the wound even when the Shouto passed out. The meister cried as he hoped for a miracle.</p><p>------</p><p>Hitoshi woke slowly, head pounding as he opened his eyes to a sterile white room.  His entire body hurt as he pushed himself up. The white curtain around his bed was drawn. The small table next to him had a handful of cards on it but the seat next to it was empty. </p><p>It didn’t look like Shouto or Izuku had been there recently. Hitoshi frowned slightly, he was worried. His partners would never leave him alone to wake up alone. Especially when he couldn’t remember what had happened. He collected himself a moment before swinging his legs over the bed. </p><p>The other bed in the room, he was in a hospital this was no where in UA, it was empty. That let fear claw its way further up his back. This wasn’t normal.</p><p>His partners wouldn’t have left him alone. </p><p>Where were Shouto and Izuku?</p><p>Before the wave of fear could crash down on his head the door opened. In the doorway was one of his teachers and the wave of fear receded slightly. Aizawa sensei was here. He had to know what was going on, what happened to his partners. His no nonsense teacher looked tense, the barely noticeable tension in his shoulders made that wave begin to crest again.</p><p>The questions and fear must have shown on his face. “You were sent on a mission that ended badly. We had false information on what to expect and you and your partners were hurt because of it.” </p><p>Hitoshi hated that he couldn’t really remember, he could remember a pain he’d never felt in his weapon form before. Could remember the worry running from Izuku and Shouto to him. But he couldn’t remember anything else. </p><p>“Where is Izuku, where is Shouto?” His voice cracked. </p><p>That wave of fear was barreling towards his head. </p><p>“Kid, take a breath. I’ll take you to them but it’s going to be a walk. Are you okay with that?” </p><p>“Just show me where they are. Please.” </p><p>“Alright, tell me if you need me to slow down okay?” </p><p>Hitoshi nodded, he could only think of the worst. If they had a ways to go that means they’re in a different wing.  “Do you … do you know what happened to us?” </p><p>A beat passed and Hitoshi could almost see his teacher putting his words together. </p><p>“Like I said, you three had a mission that had false information. Nedzu and some of the other teachers caught the problem after you three had left and sent Hizashi, Nemuri, and I to try and help if things got bad.” Aizawa sighed, “We got there after the fight had ended. You had a head wound that we could see, it turns out you had internal bleeding as well that we couldn’t see. Midoriya and Todoroki were farther away from you. Todoroki was severely injured and Izuku had a few bruised ribs. Izuku was sobbing and we couldn’t get him to calm down. Hizashi pulled him away and Nemuri grabbed you and I grabbed Shouto. We rushed to the nearest hospital with you three.” </p><p>“How bad?”</p><p>“Kid - “</p><p>“No,” Hitoshi looked at his teacher, “tell me how bad Shouto hurt?”</p><p>“It’s dicey Shinso. He had already lost a lot of blood when we got there and they aren’t sure if he’s gonna to be okay.” </p><p>Hitoshi felt light headed, he might lose one of his partners. One of the people he was closest to and who he loved. Izuku and Shouto had been hurt and he’d been unable to help them.  With that he could feel the wave crashing down on him and dragging him under. </p><p>Aizawa lead him farther into the hospital, up an elevator to the intensive care unit. In room 1185 Hitoshi found the Izuku and Shouto. Izuku’s face was ruddy red, eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. Yet it was Shouto that numbed Hitoshi to his core. It seemed like all his body was covered in wires and tubes and his entire chest was covered in thick bandages.</p><p>Izuku looked up at the two when the door closed. A moment of quiet passed before Izuku lunged and latched on to Hitoshi. In the quiet room two boys broke down at the possibility of losing someone they loved. </p><p>They could only sit and hope Shouto could fight his way back to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been hoping to do this au for a while and have been kinda toeing the line of this relationship cause I both like their dynamic but also still really like strong friendships. Drop a kudos or Comment if you liked this, I'm hoping to flesh out this au more later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>